1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a switch to supply or suspend electricity to an image forming unit in accordance with the opening or closing of a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus such as a printer or copier includes a case used as an outer covering. An image forming unit is disposed inside the case for printing an image on a sheet of paper. The case has one or more doors for replacing or repairing components such as a light scanner or a developer that are included in the image forming unit. Additionally paper jams may be removed.
The image forming apparatus does not operate while the door is open. Therefore, the image forming apparatus comprises means for suspending electricity supply when the door is open. The means generally includes a microswitch.
However, conventionally, one microswitch is needed for each door, so that an image forming apparatus with a plurality of doors such as a color printer requires many microswitches. This adds to the complexity and cost of the image forming apparatus.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved image forming apparatus for managing the supply of electricity to the unit.